


Rating the Marauders On Their Gift Wrapping (Headcanon)

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), gift wrapping, rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Rating the Marauders On Their Gift Wrapping (Headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you all have a good time. I’m probably not the only one who feels weird about Christmas/any holiday this year but lets try to make the most out of it! This wasn't requested but I got this idea while I was wrapping gifts.

**James**

  * Kind of sucks at wrapping presents 



  * He isn’t too bad but he isn’t great either 



  * He either gets too much wrapping paper or enough 



  * After wrapping a few presents, he starts getting the hang of it 



  * He’ll add a bow and a name tag to every single of them 



  * Once all them are wrapped, they look okay 



  * With the occasional rip in the corner 



  * 6/10



**Sirius**

  * Completely sucks at it



  * And he knows it too 



  * Will either have someone else wrap the gifts for him 



  * Or he’ll just throw it in a gift bag 



  * But if he NEEDS to wrap it



  * He’ll try his best but give up in the end 



  * ~~Adds the name with a muggle marker he got from lily~~



  * “They’re going to rip it anyways” 



  * 1.5/10



**Remus**

  * Is extremely gentle with wrapping 



  * He knows just how much to cut and how much tape to use 



  * If a certain gift is a weird shape, he’ll figure out to wrap it 



  * And it’ll look really nice 



  * Adds ribbon/bow and a name tag 



  * Hell, he’ll even write Christmas cards and include them with the gift 



  * 10/10



**Peter**

  * Just like Sirius, he’s not very good at it 



  * But UNLIKE Sirius, Peter really tries 



  * Although he will cut too much paper or not enough 



  * He will still try to make it work



  * Sure maybe some corners look weird and off but who’s really going to care??



  * He’ll get inspiration from Remus and James by adding a bow or ribbon to his gifts 



  * Overall, no one cares how the wrapping looks 



  * 3/10




End file.
